Voices
By: ♥Icewish♥ 00:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Intro This fanfiction was inspired by the Karen Heese book, The Witness. It is a lyrical story, whitch means it is writen like a poem or a song. This story takes place in Mountainclan. You will hear the voices of Snowdawn, Wolfclaw, Netlesting, Cougertooth, Featherfall, Nightwave, and Redlame like you have never heard before. Warning: This story is for a slightly more mature audience. Snowdawn My warrior ceremony Held today At high noon My leader The great Spottedstar Her heart filled with joy Granted me the name Snowdawn My mentor My deputy My friend Gazed upon me with pride My brother Who's name is now Redflame By my side Eye glowing with happyness A true moment I will never forget Wolfclaw My best friend Snowdawn Recieved her warrior name today You can call me crazy You can call me insane But I truely felt Her joy in me Mabey it's time To show her that specail place The place I tresure For she is my best friend The one who does not treat me like a shadow Of my brother Wolfblizzard He is older than me Stroger than me Handsomer than me But she does not care I've lived in his shadow But she shows me the light I shall show her Before it's too late Nettlesting Ah, Snowdawn and Wolfclaw Such young love But with me and Cougertooth Just a bunch of old love Mabey I should settle down with him Mabey even have kits Na, not now No tom can clip these wings Cougertooth Nettlesting My best friend I love her But how do I tell her that What if she doesn't like me that way How do I tell her how I feel I can't tell her Not now Mabey not ever Redflame A day and a night After my warrior ceremony I see my sister with that tom Wolfclaw again He took her out of camp He is a good friend But can I trust him that much To let him be with my sister He got hit in the head the other day Heard he's never gonna fully heal But still He better not do anything To mt dear sister Snowdawn Or he's gonna get it And he ain't gonna walk away From that blow So he better If he valuse his life Take care Of my sister Snowdawn Wolfclaw Asked Snowdawn today To go out with me She said yes to my delight I saw Redflame lookin' at me funny He don't trust me I can feel his glare burning in my pelt He'll toss me around Like a ball of moss If anything happend to Snowdawn But If anything happend to Snowdawn I'd toss myself around like a moss ball Cause I love her just as much as he does I lead her to the waterfall And I'd never seen such a happy look On her shiny white furred face Snowdawn Wolfclaw asked me To go out with him How could I say no To those sparkling blue eyes He took me to this place A beutiful place indeed A waterfall lead glistening blue water down pearl white rocks An aroura danced in the starlit sky Silver fish flashed in the crystal clear water Truely breath taking We raced to the top Of a white pillar of rocks He let me win, of course You could tell on his smiling face When I asked him And he asked me a question One I would never forget Five simple words Will you be my mate Again, how could I say no To those sparkling blue eyes But those very same eyes Rolled into the back of his head He plumited into the water below I dove after him I draged him to shore He wouldn't wake up Oh why, great Starclan Why do you curse him so Nettlesting Somethin' didn't feel quite right I looked to my side Snowdawn wasn't their And nither was that tom of her's Wolfclaw, that mangy rascle He ain't a bad cat But a sly one at that To sly you might say Could out smart a fox I knew he was with Snowdawn Snowdawn my sister's kit He better have her safe Or I'll just find out right now I woke up Cougertooth That lazy scoundrel was already snoring his head off We then found Redflame Our unoffical search party We passed outside clan territory And saw them both out cold by a waterfall Redflame I saw them both Sleeping by a waterfall I was about slit Wolfclaw's throat and tear his limbs of one by one But as I got closer They weren't doin' anything unholy Snowdawn fell asleep tending Wolfclaw's wounds Mabey Wolfclaw could be trusted After all he was my best friend when we were kits We draged them back to camp Eagleflight took a look at them She said they were both fine Snowdawn was just exausted And Wolfclaw blacked out because of the brain damage Avalanchstorm did to him the other day Snowdawn moved out of the medicine den that night But Eagleflight held on to Wolfclaw Now he better be alright Cougertooth I saw Wolfclaw The second son of Flowerfur and Graynight He was my sister Featherfall's apprentice Poor tom I can't even stand that good for nothing she-cat Always blabering about how important she is being the former deputy's duaghter Funny thing is She didn't greive for him when our father died At the paws of a rogue I was the one who sat there In the icy rain The one who was eignored by him He said I did the hunter's crouch O.K But that was the only praise I ever got out of him Snowdawn I got out of the medicine den With only a few scars to show of it But Wolfclaw He's still in there Eagleflight is not sure If she can release him yet He blacked out twice yesterday Will he ever be fit to hunt To fight To be a warrior he is Well even if he never comes out He will forever be The true warrior of Mountainclan that he already is Wolfclaw Woke up to Thrushpaw Tending my wounds He ain't a bad tom But He sure gets in you business fast What were you doing With Snowdawn that night he says Do you really need to know I reply You talk funny he remarks You look funny I retort Eagleflight shoose him away That gray-furred she-cat She looks at my wounds again She says I'm free to go I dashed outside that crapmt little den To the freash clean air outside Redflame called me over He said he was sorry For doubting me And how he's sorry he didn't trust me I told him not to say sorry Because that just shows me How much he loves his sister Featherfall That no-good Wolfclaw With that no-ggod Snowdawn How could he possibly be my former apprentice A lousy half-breed if you ask me Mother from Mountainclan, father from Leafclan Spottedstar should have never Let that filthy dog live here Or let his two sons Live to see their second Day On this earth Flowerfur should have stayed With Foxclaw A decent Mountainclan tom But she let herself slip And fall in love witha Filthy Leafclan Cat Nightwave I brought Featherfall Some freash-kill I asked her to share She snatched it from my jaws And gulped it down with greed There must be some good in her I just know it If I could reach The soft side of her heart Mabey the clan Would not hate her so much Snowdawn Look at that tom He's hopelessly lost Doing apprentice duties For that dog we are forced to call Featherfall That Nightwave A true kiss-tail if you ask me I'm not trying to be mean But come on That's pathetic He's her slaveBut maby Just mabey It's something more than being a kiss-tail Nettlesting Cougertooth That crazy tom Actin' weired around me all morin' He's got bees in his big ginger head Poor old Eaglefligh She's gonna have her den full Of crazy toms Cougertooth Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Fanfiction